real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Even Evil Has Standards
Regardless of how evil a person is, the old saying that everyone has a good side as well as a bad one rings true. Here is a list of examples of the trope, "Even Evil Has Standards", where commonly malicious people or organizations do good things. Examples *The Ku Klux Klan have denounced all actions of Fred Phelps, leader of the Westboro Baptist Church, as they thought that the WBC's actions (i.e. picketing the funerals of soldiers and murder victims) were utterly disgusting, even for them. **This hatred is mutual; WBC member Abigail Phelps (Fred's daughter) stated that the Klan has "no moral authority" and that the Bible does not support their views. **Another example regarding the Ku Klux Klan involves D.C Stephenson, whose actions were so evil that the Klan itself diminished greatly. **Also, the Ku Klux Klan was supportive of the Prohibition movement and women's rights. ***Street and motorcycle gangs such as the Hell's Angels, often volunteer to protect funeral services/burials from being harassed by the members of the Westboro Baptist Church. **Fred Phelps, the leader of the Westboro Baptist Church was a Civil Rights lawyer during the 1950's and 1960's, and the Westboro Baptist Church is openly against racism and use of violence in their teachings. **Jason Kessler, the organizer of the Unite the Right rally (which ended in street clashes and a car attack in which one counter-protester was killed and 30 others were injured) has been shunned not only by the Klan but by many other members of the White Power Movement, including including Richard Spencer, the League of the South, Christopher Cantwell, and Andrew Anglin. David Duke claimed that Kessler now has "pariah status among his fellow racists." *While Saddam Hussein was known as a brutal dictator who committed genocides among Kurds and Shia Muslims in Iraq, he vowed to protect the Christian minority of his country. He treated Christians no worse than Muslims and only killed them when they went against them (i.e. the Assyrian cause). **He was also against the actions of Islamic fundamentalist terrorist groups such as al-Qaeda, to the point of killing many extremists. He even called Osama bin Laden a zealot. **The actions of his son Uday, who crashed weddings to rape and sometimes kill brides, snuffed his father's bodyguard and personal valet at a party for introducing his father to his second wife, tortured the Iraqi football team with beatings and even amputations, etc repulsed even Saddam, to the point where he fell out of favor to succeed him due to the belief that he was insane, with his brother Qusay being the intended successor. ***Though to be fair, Uday loved his mother and his brother Qusay, even though he and Qusay grew distant over time. **His cousin Ali Hassan al-Majid, who was put in charge of gassing the Kurds in Anfal, even said he was "too nice." **He was also kind enough to let the Indian military evacuate hundreds of thousands of Indians living in Kuwait. *Certain terrorist groups like Al-Qaeda and the Taliban refuse to support ISIS, whose actions they find too extreme for even their own standards. **In 2014, they expressed outrage at a Syrian extremist who cut off the right hand of a man who was arrested for theft, and tweeting about it live. Al-Qaeda also shunned ISIS when they burned Jordanian pilot Muath al-Kasasbeh alive & attacked Shia mosques, which Al-Qaeda had sworn never to attack. They also condemned most of ISIS' crimes, particularly with the execution of humanitarian aid worker Peter Kassig, who was granted a special Islamic protection. **Osama bin Laden was against beheading videos, which he considered a poor public relation. Ironically, the likes of Daniel Pearl, Nick Berg, and others were beheaded in filmed executions by al-Qaeda members, under the control of Abu Musab al-Zarwaqi, who fell out of favor to the point of being kicked out due to his brutality. **In 2003, a terrorism article about the terrorist group revealed that nuclear power plants were initially going to be targets during the time of 9/11, but they realized that the dangers of a nuclear holocaust would be too much. **Bin Laden and Ayman al-Zawahiri were supporters for environmentalism, denouncing the United States for "damaging the environment" and refusing to sign the Kyoto Agreement to "profit greedy corporations. They believed fighting the American economy by boycotting American goods would fight climate change. **Bin Laden called Saddam Hussein an infidel. **Muammar Gaddafi blamed the actions of al-Qaeda and bin Laden for destroying Libya. *Many of Hitler's followers were opposed to the Holocaust. Surprisingly, even Heinrich Himmler tried to talk him out of it at first. **Hitler himself hated animal cruelty, alcoholic beverages, tobacco, drugs, pornography, and gambling. He also refused to use chemical weapons as a defense even when he was losing the war. This is due to having fought in World War I, where he was forced to see many of his fellow soldiers get badly injured by chemical weapons like mustard gas. **Hitler (as well as countless other high ranking Nazis) was sickened and disgusted by Reinhard Heydrich and even called him "the man with an iron heart". When Heydrich died, Hermann Göring was reported to be happy at the news. **Hitler loved his pet dogs, as well as his wife Eva Braun. **Hitler liked children. **Hermann Göring rescued several Jews and Jewish families from the Nazis, making sure they were able to get out of Germany, mostly because they'd showed him some kindness when he was poor or otherwise in a bad way. And by all accounts he really did love his daughter. His brother was an opponent of the Nazis who used Hermann's name to smuggle Jews out of Germany — Hermann knew about this, and turned a blind eye. He also deeply loved his first wife Karin — enough that he maintained a shrine in her honor after she died. **Amon Göth was a Nazi official who was the SS commandant of the Kraków-Płaszów concentration camp in Płaszów and was such a monster that the Gestapo fired him for mistreating the Jews. What was he doing to them that disgusted the SS? **While the Nazi Party and Imperial Japan had an alliance, some imperial Japanese officials had also helped save Jews from the Nazis during World War II. ***Likewise, some Nazis had helped save Chinese civilians from the Imperial Japanese during the same period. **Francisco Franco was involved in rescuing Jews from the Nazis by giving them Spanish citizenship en masse. His actions helped at least 46,000 Jews survive the Holocaust. *Criminals arrested for crimes against people under the age of 18, especially those involved in sex crimes (referred to as chesters, tree jumpers, short eyes, and chomos) are often brutalized, and killed by other inmates, who severely frown upon such despicable things. Prison guards often take part as well and even criminals with such crimes that are low key do this to shield themselves from receiving a similar fate. In one instance, Anthony Ray Stockelman was arrested for raping and killing a little girl named Katie Collman in 2006. When the other inmates (which included the victim's cousin) found out what he did, they entered his cell and forcefully tattooed "Katie's Revenge" on his forehead. *A similar example was Steven Sandison, a man who some claim is a hero, even though he would be the first person to tell them he is nothing of the sort. While serving a life sentence for second-degree murder at the Saginaw Correctional Facility, Sandison murdered his cellmate, Theodore Dyer, an unrepentant child molester who, according to Sandison, would not stop boasting of his crime. As part of the confession he made before a judge, Sandison claimed, "I've been getting these emails saying that, you know, it's not my position to judge anybody. I want to make it quite clear that I didn't judge him. I know God is the only judge we have. I just set the appointment up." *Other examples of this include Joseph Druce, who stomped serial pedophile and former Catholic priest John Geoghan to death, Rickie Tregaskis, a murderer who attacked known abuser and child killer Roy Whiting, and slashed his face with a razor blade and an unnamed prisoner who attacked Jon Venables while he was in prison for possession of child pornography and broke his nose. *For female prisoners, the lowest of the low on their hierarchy is mothers who kill their own children. *In addition, criminals often get targeted by most to all inmates and even prison guards if they committed rape, any crime against women by men, hate crimes (mostly only by the people who are of the same identity as the victim in question and friends of them), crimes against the elderly, animals, the disabled, the poor, and the less fortunate, sex offenders, corrupt police officers, informants (referred to as snitches), and gang members who betray their gang (mostly only by the other gang members, friends, allies, relatives, and those who get recruited through bribery or other means) or get targeted by rival gang members (especially in prisons where they outnumber their own gang). Even criminals with such crimes that are low key take part in this to shield themselves from receiving a similar fate. *Even pedophiles and vulnerable criminals have standards. An example being when Gary Glitter was transferred to HMP Albany (a prison that only houses such criminals) to serve his sentence, he was targeted by other inmates (many of them sex offenders themselves) who threatened to attack and even kill him as they were irritated by how he is treated in an entitled and preferential manner where he was given his own cell, allowed to skip work duty, handed his medication first, and treated better than others by the guards. As a result, Glitter payed three fellow prisoners to serve as his bodyguards by giving them tobacco to protect himself from potential persecution. *An inmate at Russia’s Black Dolphin Prison was interviewed for the documentary about Russian prisons when he was asked about his life as a mobster. He explained that adult men were the only targets that he was allowed to kill, because women and children were viewed as defenseless, therefore attacking them was against the rules. *Park Geun-Hye, who was the President of South Korea until she was impeached in 2017 for corruption, was so awful and unpopular that even Womad wouldn't defend her. Keep in mind this is the same extreme feminist group who aborts babies for no reason other than being male, considers all fathers nothing more than ATM machines, and was upset when one of their members was arrested for molesting a 6 year old boy in Australia. **Relating to the above, when Areum Lee, a member of Womad, put a video of molesting a 6 year old Australian boy on Womad' s website, a few members disapproved of this, shown as the video had 216 likes and 4 dislikes. The 4 dislikes must've thought that it went too far. *Dietrich von Choltitz refused to burn Paris when the Allies were approaching. *Many Nazi officials (including Albert Speer) refused to enforce Adolf Hitler's orders to destroy Germany during his latter years, considering it too extreme even for them. *Malcolm X, despite his radical beliefs, was known to denounce some of the more volatile Black Supremacists following a change of heart, such as the Nation of Islam and was ironically assassinated by black supremacists for being too soft. *Most law enforcers in Tudor Britain refused to enforce the stricter version of the Tudor Poor Laws that would make vagabonds slaves if convicted (with the death sentence for repeat offenders), though they still enforced whipping and exile. **Those who were Able Bodied Poor were offered work at the pariah, and were paid for their service, while the government allowed parishes to give aid to "Helpless" poor, mainly the elderly and the disabled, while children were given apprenticeship paid while learning a trade. *Many angry mobs would actively attack during British history as a response to certain wrongs, before the Angry Mob there was also Peasant Revolts. *Many Black Supremacists do not support those who preach death to other races, preferring instead for racial segregation (this is a divide amongst Black Supremacists, some of which believe the fight against Whites should be with words and others who truly believe in violence). *Nick Griffin, the former leader of the BNP, has constantly claimed he does not support thugs that actively harm others - despite it being classed as a White Supremacist group, the modern BNP also has people of non-White ethnicity in it and claim to be "pro-British" - this has made the National Front label them as "soft". *Hitler's chief ally, Benito Mussolini, appointed Jews to government jobs before he became more of a puppet as the war dragged on and accepted a sword from an Algerian leader, at least showing a facade of respect for local culture despite his wishes for a new Roman Empire. This, of course, makes some sense as the Roman Empire was culturally bigoted rather then racially bigoted. A black man even served as a General in the Italian Army, which was incredibly unique given the time period. The underlying reason though was that it to helped maintain an effective empire. Mussolini fought the Mafia to the point where in the 30's, the Italian Mafia was almost completely crushed with their members either executed, imprisoned, in hiding or having immigrated to America. After Mussolini restored order to a reeling Italy in the 1920s, Winston Churchill even praised him saying that Mussolini’s fascism ‘had rendered service to the whole world,’ while Il Duce himself was a "Roman genius.” When Mussolini invaded and conquered Ethiopia, he had put an end to slavery there. In the mid-1930's, slavery was still being practised in Ethiopia, against the rules set out by the League of Nations and International Law. When Adolf Hitler began the extermination of the Jews, Mussolini turned Italian-occupied Europe into a safe haven for Jews, although anti-Jewish laws were in place, he refused to deport them to concentration camps. It got to the point where leading Nazis complained about his leniency with the Jews. *Most organized crime cartels such as the Mafia do not engage in senseless acts of violence like street-gangs and hooligans do - however they will still commit terrible crimes, albeit not as reckless. *The Mafia was openly targeted by Fascism and the Nazis, and as a matter of fact the Mafia, despite being gangsters, helped out the American army during World War II. *Alfredo Stroessner and his colleague Augusto Pinochet were opposed to Fidel Castro's regime. *...which would suggest Libyan leader Muammar Gaddafi was even worse, seeing as he was so inept a leader that even Castro was known to call him "reckless". This from a man who himself gained his position as ruler of Cuba by invading it with only about a dozen accomplices. *Alberto Fujimori, in his fight against the Shining Path, achieved an incarceration sentence for its leader Abimael Guzmán. *Colonel Gaddafi supported the Revolutionary Left Movement of Chile with weapons and resources in their fight against the regime of Augusto Pinochet. *Legendary mob boss Al Capone started a soup kitchen for the poor, due to the bad economy during the Great Depression. *Many Satanists are against harming children and ritual slaughter. They've even expressed their sympathies for Muslims who experience harassment. *The Aryan Brotherhood refused to protect Charles Manson, for his group had murdered actress Sharon Tate when she was pregnant. They refuse to protect anyone who was responsible for a child's death in general, regardless if the child was born or not. **Charles Manson was horrified by the actions of Ted Bundy, who was a known necrophile. *Passed during the time of the Soviet Union in 1918, teachers could get fired and/or face time in a labor camp if they were caught applying corporal punishments on students. *Unlike Joseph Stalin, who re-criminalized it and had a serious hatred against homosexuals, Vladimir Lenin was pro-homosexual and passed laws allowing homosexuals to be out in the open without worry. He also actually preferred for the more moderate Leon Trotsky to succeed him. **When the gulags were developed under his rule, Lenin only wanted such system for only for mainly common criminals, much like other nations. *While homosexuals can be executed in Iran, transgender people in Iran don't face such punishment and even had their sex-reassignment surgeries are paid by the government. The same goes to neighboring country Pakistan, which although is not the friendliest towards LGBT people, has laws protecting transsexual and transgender people. *Also, Iran is far more benevolent to women than other Arab states and it protects its Jewish population despite hating Israel, even having a memorial for all the Persian Jews who died fighting for Iran in the Iran-Iraq War. *J. Edgar Hoover, despite being one of the most bigoted men of all time and a well-known racist, was opposed to Franklin Roosevelt for illegally detaining Japanese-Americans, viewing it as unnecessary. *Nudists during the time of East Germany were left alone and were even encouraged. *Genghis Khan called for religious tolerance, treating Christians and Muslim no different than his own people. **In addition, the Mongols, despite having a reputation for wiping out entire cities and their populations, established a dynasty where people were promoted by merit, not rank of birth, abolished slavery, confessions under torture, freedom of religion and protection of all Mongol citizens, regardless of their race. *Joe García, unlike other political people of Cuban American lobby (Ted Cruz, David Rivera, Lincoln Diaz-Balart and Mario Diaz-Balart, who are republican partisans), is gay-friendly and solidary with non-Cuban Latin Americans (including non-Cuban Hispanic and Latino Americans) and hispanophone people who don't know speak English or understand the language orally. *Ileana Ros-Lehtinen although a Republican partisan, is pro-homosexual. *Despite Iran's hatred for the United States, the government openly condemned the September 11th terrorist attacks against the United States and offered condolences follow the Sandy Hook School massacre committed by Adam Lanza on December 14th, 2012. *Despite the Iranian hatred their neighbor Iraq, they were generally horrified at how much the USA had devastated the previously-well off country and left it in chaos. *Also, During the Afghan Civil war from 1996 to 2001, Iran supported the Northern Alliance, which was also supported by the U.S., which fought against the brutal Taliban that had control over most of Afghanistan at the time. *Omar al-Bashir helped in the construction of the Merowe Dam, the heightening and lengthening of the Roseires Dam, the large expansion in electricity generation, the construction of five new bridges across the River Nile, the construction of a relatively large number of highways and roads compared to previous presidents, drilling oil and building oil refineries and oil pipes, the establishment of 36 new universities, major improvements and expansions in domestic water pipelines and services, introducing a legal system based on Shariah Law, and ending the longest war in Africa by bringing peace with the South. Likewise, fellow North African leader Gaddafi had plans to build an irrigation system called the Great Manmade River as his country of Libya is one of the driest in the World. In fact, one of the water plants was destroyed by NATO during the 2011 civil war for allegedly being an arsenal for Gaddafi loyalists. *Oliver Cromwell outlawed bear-baiting, an extremely cruel and inhumane sport in which caged bears are poked, prodded and stabbed with spears. *The American Nazi Party denounced the mass shooting of the Wisconsin Sikh Temple, which was committed by fellow Nazi member Wade Michael Page. *John Lennon's assassin Mark David Chapman originally stayed at Attica Correctional Facility in New York City, and many of the prisoners hated him because Lennon was their idol. *Mohammed Atta was a very kind man before being brainwashed. *Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold were not racist (They were wrongly perceived as white supremacists and Klebold was allegedly part Jewish) and despite admiring Hitler, hated people who made fun of other races (although they did make fun of a black person during the shootings, they hated whites equally, calling them 'pieces of shit' in their manifesto). They also spared the lives of Brooks Brown and John Savage, who were friends of theirs. Last but not least, they wanted all the blame to themselves, and not anyone else; also they loved their pets very much. *Adam Lanza wanted to use his savings to buy toys for needy children before he went insane. He also hated drugs, alcoholic drinks, tobacco, pornography, gambling, and animal cruelty. *Brazilian serial killer Pedro Rodrigues Filho only killed other criminals and very rarely killed innocent people. He also boasted that he would kill fellow Brazilian serial killer Francisco de Assis Pereira, who mainly raped and murdered women, had he been given a chance. *Andrew Jackson cared for others and was responsible for expanding America's territory (including the sate of Florida), introducing the Tariff act in 1832, and providing the people with laws they wanted rather than leaving everything up to congress. *Lee Harvey Oswald was a supporter of the Civil Rights movement, despite having (allegedly) assassinated John F. Kennedy. *Some villains who tortured certain animals also took good care of other animals. Examples include Mitchell Johnson and Andrew Golden, Martin Bryant, among others. *Like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, Pekka-Eric Auvinen wanted all the blame to himself, and not anybody else. *Despite shooting and hurting other people's pets, Martin Bryant has a warm affection towards animals. He took good care of the 35 cats living in his inherited house after the former owner died. *Many Stormfront members are against violence and denounced Dylann Roof's actions. *Tom Metzger hugged a mixed black woman in a documentary film regarding racists. *Ziad Jarrah appeared to have hesitated to initiate the hijacking plan on Flight 93, perhaps seems to be having second thoughts about going through with it. This may be due that he had a girlfriend and was not very into Islamic extremism, unlike his other terrorist friends. *A fair amount of white supremacists think that it is irrational to hate someone of another race, since race is something that can't be helped. Those who believe that some races are inevitably inferior, even if it can't be helped, are usually creationists who believe that God 'made' certain races, such as Africans, inferior. *Some white supremacists think that while whites are superior, they don't necessarily think it is right to treat non-white people in an inhumane way. On top of this, some white supremacists get their supremacist ideals from the belief that racial minorities are often more responsible for high crime rates in society and corruption in politics. *Some Islamophobes harbor their anti-Islamic sentiment because of numerous cases of human rights abuses being carried out against homosexuals and/or women, as well as numerous acts of terrorism, both carried out by fundamentalists. **Islamophobia in the U.S. ballooned in size after the September 11th attacks. *In an extraordinary accord, Hermann Goring greenlighted an RAF operation to airdrop a new leg for the imprisoned Douglas Bader. *Joseph Goebbels once demanded that Adolf Hitler be expelled from the Nazi Party. *Akhenaten seemed to genuinely love his family. He also preferred it when people where depicted realistically in art, rather than idealized. *The creations of nuclear weapons were a surprising reason why a Third World War was often averted because of the catastrophic consequences of nations being armed with such weapons would result in excessive casualties. **Nuclear weapons can also hypothetically deflect asteroids on a collision course with earth. *Anders Behring Breivik, who committed the 2011 Norway attacks, is against anti-Semitism; this led other white supremacists to claim that he is a Zionist. *In 2017, when everyone on the Pittsburgh Steelers, except Alejandro Villanueva, remained in their locker rooms for the national anthem, Ben Roethlisberger said that if it were up to him, he would've stood out there with Villanueva. Additionally, he stuck up for his teammate while everyone else was bullying and teasing him. Alongside Villanueva, Roethlisberger was the one who made a call for the next game, all Steelers stand for the national anthem, and it sure enough happened. *Joseph Stalin was a monstrous dictator, but he loved his daughter, his youngest son, and his adopted son. He abused his eldest son Yakov horribly, but was upset when he heard Yakov committed suicide in a German prison camp and said he died like a man. He also loved his first wife and was suicidal after she died, with him even saying her death caused him to lose his humanity. He also loved his mother greatly. **When France let Germany take over Czechoslovakia (an ally of both France and the USSR) in the 1938 Munich Agreement, Stalin (as well as Winston Churchill, who killed millions of Indians via the Bengal Famine), were disgusted that Czechoslovakia had no say in the agreement. **Stalin also loathed his despicable advisor Lavrentiy Beria, who was a rapist who falsely accused people for fun and caused the deaths of thousands. When Stalin heard his daughter was alone with Beria, he paniced and told the NKVD agents to shoot Beria if they thought he molested her. However, Beria knew better and left her alone. Stalin planned to execute him, but died before he could order it. *Unlike Michael Vick (who has rightfully confessed for it), many later bad NFL players (such as Ben Roethlisberger, Adrian Peterson, Ndamukong Suh, Ray Rice, and Aaron Hernandez) are/were against animal cruelty. Many of them are also are against racism, despite having a lot of bad qualities. *Mao Zedong, despite being a repressive controversial dictator that caused millions of deaths, was against imperialism and fought as a general in the Second Sino-Japanese War against Imperial Japan. Mao was so disgusted by the horrific Rape of Nanking committed by Japanese forces during the war that he refused to speak of the horrendous atrocity for the rest of his life. *Many generals for the USSR in WW2 were ruthless and often shot men who retreated or didn't complete goals. However, they also had lines which they wouldn't cross: **Ivan Konev was a mean boss to soldiers who failed him, but he was absolutely horrified by the Nazi concentration camps and couldn't enter them due to him stating he probably wouldn't be able to stomach it. **Vasily Chuikov shot men who didn't understand his motivational speeches, but was horrified when his men encounter German child soldiers and told his men to shoot them in nonlethal areas, such as the legs. *Many outlaw motorcycle clubs are very patriotic, despite being criminals. Many of them also condemn extremist groups such as the Ku Klux Klan, PETA, the Westboro Baptist Church, Antifa, Autism Speaks and Black Lives Matter. In fact, many of them have been known to drive such hate groups away from areas where they do violent protests against the military or other things. *Mullah Muhammed Omar, the leader of the Taliban and its government over Afghanistan, was initially popular as he sympathized for the people of Afghanistan who were struggling in life from the chaos and destruction that came from the Soviet-Afghan War. This could be seen in his reasoning for ordering the destruction of the Bamyan Buddha Statues in Afghanistan, something he initially didn't want to do, but did after some foreign nations had offered to pay for the repairing of weather damage done to the idols, an offer that disgusted Omar, claiming that they had no regard for the starving people of Afghanistan and only the idols. *As of recently, large amounts and different forms of cyberbullying have been carried out against Matias Oyarzo in response to his horrific acts of severe animal abuse. Also, many controversial YouTubers, like ReSet (infamous for having mistreated his own cats and for giving a hobo a bunch of cookies filled with toothpaste), DrossRotzank (infamous for doxxing and slander), and DalasReview (who has shown sociopathic tendencies and has made fun of cancer, among other things) all called out Oyarzo for his horrible actions. *Nikolas James Cruz showed some signs of deep remorse and sorrow for the shooting throughout the security footage the day of the shooting. Taking somewhat of the blame for what he had done, but blaming a voice inside his head for the shooting. **Cruz showed some affection for his family during his childhood; such as Zachary Cruz (his half related brother), and his (adoptive) parents Roger and Lynda Cruz (who both died back then) mourning for their deaths. **Some of the nearby bystander/witnesses/students reported the shooter allegedly sparing them during the preparation during the shooting telling them to get out of the school and go home. Which could have been an opportunity for Nikolas Cruz, but he spared them anyways instead of killing them as well. **Theories and speculation were mentioned that claimed the infamous Parkland shooter Nikolas Cruz and his mother being (partly) Jewish which made him cope with his insecurities by associating himself with being racist and promoting anti-Semitism. *Jean Kambanda, a Rwandan politician and Hutu supremacist who was one of the chief organizers of the 1994 Rwandan Genocide (serving as the de jure leader of the Rwandan government during the entirety of the genocide), was informed by Carl Wilkens, an American aid worker, that the Interahamwe was planning to massacre an entire orphanage of children in the town of Gisimba, and pleaded with him to intervene. Kambanda did just that and ordered the Interahamwe to call off their attack. **Later accounts would reveal that Kambanda was merely acting as a pawn of Théoneste Bagosora and other military officers in order to give the illusion of democracy during the genocide. Also, Kambanda did not actively participate in acts of murder, torture, and rape, unlike Bagosora and other major perpetrators of the genocide; he primarily was involved in propaganda and the distribution of weapons. Taking this into account along with the situation with the orphanage could indicate that Kambanda's heart was not fully into the genocide, despite his hatred of Tutsis. *Jeffrey Dahmer's crimes were so awful that almost all of his fellow inmates despised him; in fact, the reason that Christopher Scarver killed Dahmer was because of how terrible his crimes were. *Pol Pot's brand of socialism was considered far too extreme even by the standards of the other Communist regimes of the Cold War era, so much so that other Communist leaders were quick to denounce him. **A good example was Enver Hoxha of Albania, who described the Khmer Rouge regime as "bloodthirsty", as well as describing Pol Pot's poor treatment of his own people as "disgusting" and "inhumane". *Benjamin Netanyahu, despite his hardline and almost genocidal policies against Palestinians, is supportive of all other minority groups in Israel as well as the LGBT community. *Pretty Boy Floyd, despite being a noted gangster and criminal, often provided food to poor families when they needed it. For this reason he became particular popular in the state of Oklahoma, where the locals often protected him from the authorities. *Toni Lawrence, one of the four participants of the torture and murder of 12-year old Shanda Sharer (the others being Melinda Loveless, Laurie Tackett, and Hope Rippey), was the only one to not physically harm Shanda. Despite the other three attempting to coerce her into participating, Toni outright refused to physically harm her. Toni was also the one to confess what the four had done to the police. **Also, in the years since the murder occurred, Melinda Loveless has become a dog trainer, training service dogs for people with special needs, as a form of penance for what she did to Shanda. *Hezbollah, despite being a radical Shi'a Islam organization, provide funding and even operate an extensive network of social services, including hospitals and schools. They have also denounced the September 11 attacks and the methods used by Al-Qaeda in general. *Andrew Kehoe warned firefighters that they were needed at Bath School, where he had planted bombs. *The Yakuza, despite being the Japanese equivalent to the Mafia, helped out the victims in the aftermath of the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami being the first to do so. *Oswald Pohl believed the activities of concentration camp workers such as Amon Göth, Josef Kramer and others who randomly killed inmates were senseless and pointless as this decreased workers, which decreased productivity. *Johanna Langefeld treated inmates in the Ravensbruck women's camp relatively well, to the point of being stripped of her position for it. In fact, she treated them so well that several guards at the prison she was held in aided her escape in order to reward her. *Despite discriminating against male customers, the owners of Handsome Her respected all customers and donated all proceeds from their "man tax" to charities rather than use it themselves. *Ion Antonescu allowed Jews to continue working in Romania while he was in power in order to keep it strong, even refusing Adolf Hitler's request to deport them to concentration camps. *Ayub Khan is remembered for bringing a new age of prosperity to Pakistan. *John Geoghan talked a man out of committing suicide. *Ted Bundy used to work at a suicide hotline, where he helped many people with their mental health issues. *Park Chung Hee greatly helped the South Korean economy due to his involvement in the "Miracle on the Han River". *The English Defense League supports Jews and members of the LGBTQ+ community. *Unlike most of the soldiers convicted of torturing Iraqi prisoners, Ivan Frederick was uncomfortable with how he was made to treat prisoners, even recording in his journal that he complained to his superior officer about prisoners being forced into extremely cramped living quarters. The officer's reply was "I don't care if they have to sleep standing up". *Masaharu Homma was not completely responsible for the events of the Bataan Death March, as he had specifically ordered that, although the prisoners should be deprived of food, they should not be killed, an order which was disobeyed by Masanobu Tsuji. *Vladimir Putin granted Edward Snowden, an American whitstleblower and former employee of the National Security Agency (NSA) who exposed the United States' mass surveillance programs, asylum in Russia for one year. *One day prior to committing the McDonald's San Ysidro massacre, James Oliver Huberty called a mental health clinic to schedule an appointment; however, the clinic refused to set up an immediate appointment due to the fact that it was a "non-crisis". Had Huberty managed to get an immediate appointment, it is possible that he would not have committed the shooting, and he was liking trying to prevent himself from going off the deep end. *Elliot Rodger genuinely cared for his family. He seemed particularly close to his younger brother, whom he once saved from drowning. *Much like Rodger, Randy Stair also seemed to care for his family, and published a video to his family and expressed regret for how his actions would hurt them. He genuinely teared up when addressing his family and how he was talking to them for the last time. *Pablo Escobar, despite being a violent crime lord and drug kingpin, was a strong ally of the impoverished people of Colombia. A lifelong sports fan, he was credited with building football fields and multi-sports courts, as well as sponsoring children's football teams. Escobar was also responsible for the construction of houses and football fields in western Colombia, which gained him popularity among the poor. He worked hard to cultivate his Robin Hood image, and frequently distributed money through housing projects and other civic activities, which gained him notable popularity among the locals of the towns that he frequented. *Before he killed Jerry Howell, Robert Berdella spent part of his time helping drug addicts get over their addictions. *Charles Peace confessed to the killing of his first victim, Nicholas Cock, in order to exonerate the man who was convicted of the crime. *Tommy Robinson, despite being a noted Islamophobe, left the British National Party because he believed their then-leader, Nick Griffin, was too extreme. He has also referred to himself as a Zionist. *Lord George Gordon was a supporter of American independence and worker's rights. *Jeffrey Dahmer took full responsibility for his actions and admitted that it was better for him to be in prison, and that he did not wish to plead insanity rather than guilty. *Adam Lanza was a vegan and a supporter of animal rights, despite being a future murderer himself. *One of the two Columbine High School shooters, Eric Harris cared deeply for animals, including his dog, Sparky, for whom he once skipped work to take care of. He is also shown in one of the Basement Tapes to be crying in his car while reminiscing about his friends. *Floyd Lee Corkins only attempted to commit a shooting against the Family Research Council because he objected to their unrelenting homophobia. *Lizzie Borden cared for animals and her families' servants. *Blackbeard made it punishable by death for any members of his crew to commit rape. *Jim Jones openly fought against segregation and was appalled when he discovered his father was a member of the Ku Klux Klan. *David Berkowitz sued a man attempting to write a book about him, stating that he could only do so if the profits went to his victims families. *Caligula allowed those exiled by his predecessor Tiberius to return to Rome. *Erich von dem Bach-Zelewski ordered the execution of Bronislav Kaminski. *Miklós Horthy de Nagybánya prevented the deportation of Jews to Nazi Germany, whereas Döme Sztójay attempted to minimize the damage it would do to them. *George Hennard allowed a woman to leave during his massacre because she was carrying a baby. *Shortly before committing the Edmond shooting, Patrick Sherrill told one of the workers to stay home as he didn't want to kill her. *Georges Rutaganda prevented attacks on UN convoys. *Ernst Röhm and several other Nazis unsuccessfully voted to block Paragraph 175, a Nazi law banning homosexuality. *In the writings of Charles Whitman that were found after he'd committed the Texas Tower shooting, it was revealed that he'd been struggling with violent impulses for well over a year before he'd actually committed the massacre and had visited several doctors to try and find out why and possibly put a stop to them. Even after he'd murdered his wife and mother, another one of his writings requested that an autopsy be performed on him to possibly find out the cause (which turned out to be a brain tumor.) He also requested that his life insurance policy be donated to a mental health foundation. *Rosemary West was recently moved after Joanna Dennehy threatened to kill her. *Dmitry Vinogradov was a lawyer and good person before committing his massacre *Dylann Roof let Twyanza Sander' mom Felicia and his 5-year-old niece live because in his "I need one survivor, because I'm about to shoot myself" *James Holmes decided to commit his shooting at a midnight showing of The Dark Knight Rises because he believed that there would be very few children, if any, at a midnight showing, and he didn't want to kill children. Also, right before he committed the shooting, he called a mental health crisis hotline hoping that someone would be able to talk him out of committing the shooting at the last second, but no one responded. *Dylan Klebold allowed a student named John Savage to leave because he knew him Category:List Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:About Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Modern Villains Category:Villains Category:Honorable Villains